


Show Me The Way

by ChibiYoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bruce Banner Feels, Fluff, M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros, This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 13:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda
Summary: Bruce is grateful that it hadn't been raining that day.





	Show Me The Way

Bruce had lost track of how long he'd been sitting on that bench outside of Stark...no, Avengers Tower. On the ground, nestled between his feet, was his beat up brown duffel bag from a lifetime ago. Tony had all but begged Bruce to get rid of the depressing reminder of such a dark, lonely time in his life. But Bruce claimed that the ragged bag held sentimental value. He knew that Tony really didn't buy that idea, but admitting the truth would only lead to long conversations that Bruce didn't want to have. 

In the considerable amount of time that had passed since he reluctantly took up residence in Tony's world, the friends had worked extensively with Hulk. On his own, Bruce had already begun to tip the scale in his favor, taking charge over where and when Hulk should make an appearance. Adding Tony to the mix resulted in even more progress with the beast. Hulk loved Tony. Of course he would. Tony was the fun dad. The one he got to play with. Bruce was the party-pooper who had to set the rules.

The more that Hulk interacted with the outside world, the faster that he and Bruce were coming to an understanding of their roles in their complicated relationship. Hulk was getting more of his needs met, which was making him more cooperative. Bruce was, very cautiously, beginning to acknowledge that he was strong enough not only to set the rules, but to enforce them. He could be the boss. 

Each had started to resent the other a little less.

 

Tony was right about a lot of things, and gave logical theories about the unproven. But Tony would never be able to put himself in Bruce's shoes, and feel what Bruce had experienced. That's what made Bruce the expert on the subject, and therefore the best person to make decisions on such. All of this progress had started to feel a little too good to be true, and Bruce was growing skeptical because that's not how his life works. Bruce had let down so many people over the years. That's exactly what would happen if their grand experiment ended up failing. So better to quit while he's ahead. Leave on his own terms, instead of waiting for Hulk to ruin it all somehow. 

He couldn't bear to disappoint Tony.

But maybe by leaving, he would.

Over and over again, Bruce recited to himself the litany of reasons he should move on. Some of them were a bit thin in logic and probability, but better safe than sorry. And safety was forefront in his mind. He had a circle of friends now. Secretly, he classified them as family. He might never get any closer to a family than this group of troubled, but profoundly extraordinary people.

He would stop at nothing to protect them.

But maybe he could protect them better by staying.

It used to be so easy to just pack up and move on when he felt it was necessary. It annoyed Bruce that his decision-making process had been compromised.

 

The sun was now noticeably higher that it was when Bruce had first sat down. He supposed there was no reason to drag this out any longer. 

He lifted his duffel onto the bench, so that he could check the laces on his new walking boots. He hoped this pair would last a long while. They were good quality. Nice, but not too nice. He couldn't have anything on him that looked like it was worth stealing. 

That meant he had to leave behind the beautiful watch that Tony had bought him, after constantly teasing Bruce for still wearing one in the first place. Tony would be horrified to see Bruce's old Timex on his wrist. The thought made Bruce chuckle out loud.

Now completely out of valid time-wasters, Bruce stood up and lifted his bag from the bench. There was no sense in hailing a cab. He needed to conserve his money. (little did he know that a few days after he agreed to stay, Tony had tucked a sizeable wad of cash into one of the inner compartments of the duffel) He needed to get used to distance walking once again anyway. Bruce had retained the habit of walking whenever he could, but casual walks in the park or to the bakery on Sunday mornings were quite different from walking to survive.

He stared down the street. The concrete sidewalk offered a dull grey path to a gloomy future. But before he could take a step, he sensed a presence next to him. He sighed heavily.

"Going on vacation?" As soon as JARVIS had alerted him that Bruce had left the Tower but had stopped in the plaza, Tony had been watching Bruce via one of the many security cameras scattered around the Tower's grounds. He wanted to give Bruce a chance to think through whatever was bothering him, and come back on his own. When it became apparent that this would not be the outcome, Tony high-tailed it outside. 

"Yeah," Bruce continued to look ahead. "I need a break from living in a penthouse, working with state-of-the-art equipment, and dining at New York's finest. It's exhausting."

Tony studied Bruce's profile. He had been wearing his hair longer than when they'd first met. The curls looked good on him. Tony wondered if Bruce would keep it that way. "You know this really isn't necessary, don't you?" Tony knew that Bruce had everything under control, and could keep it that way. He believed in Bruce unfailingly.

Bruce trusted Tony and Tony's judgment. He desperately wanted to believe in himself the way that Tony has. 

As Bruce turned his head to at least give Tony the courtesy of talking face to face, something caught his eye. He glanced down and noticed that while his body was still facing forward, his shadow was pointing to Tony. It caused a hiccup in his thought process, which he tried to dismiss. This vision was an inconsequential occurrence, merely caused by sun's position in the sky at the moment. You know, Science.

But for a man who had been trying to talk himself into a decision that his head and his heart were at war over, the idea that the universe might be sending him a tiny sign didn't seem all that far-fetched.

"It's going too well, Tony."

"Most people want to keep a good thing going."

Bruce pursed his lips. "I can't play by the same rules as most people."

Tony's voice was comforting, "But you have been. For quite a while. You don't have to give this up, Bruce. You've proven you can handle it. And I'll be right here to remind you of that, when you think you can't."

Why did Tony have to come outside, Bruce lamented internally. This would have been so much easier over a phone call. But having to look into those huge doleful eyes had stripped Bruce of the little resolve he had left.

"You really sure you want to keep playing house with a walking liability?"

"No," Tony said flatly. "But I'm positive I want to keep playing with you." He held out his hand.

Bruce started to hand over his bag, and Tony protested. "My doctor has advised no heavy lifting. But I will take this..." 

Tony took Bruce's free hand in his, and together they headed back to their life.


End file.
